This disclosure relates to well-logging using a sensor assembly having a polycrystalline diamond (PCD) electrode.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as an admission of any kind.
Identifying the composition of a geological formation can provide information about the likely presence or absence of hydrocarbons. As such, many downhole tools have been developed that attempt to analyze the geological formation from within a wellbore. These tools include, among other things, formation electrical resistivity logging tools. By measuring the electrical resistivity through the geological formation, the composition of the geological formation may be ascertained at various depths through the well.
But a downhole tool might not operate effectively if the downhole tool measurements cannot penetrate borehole fluid in the wellbore that functions as an insulator between the downhole tool and the geological formation. By forcing the downhole tool against the wellbore wall, less wellbore fluid may intervene. Applying pressure to the downhole tool against the wellbore wall, or scraping the downhole tool against the wellbore wall, however, may cause the downhole tool to erode or break.